


state of cold war

by marinacourage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Possessiveness, Sex, Size Kink, UST, chenle uses lucas to misdirect his lust, everyone involved in sexual activities are of age, it doesn't work, it's not as hardcore as it seems i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: maybe chenle needs to be reminded that jisung watching disney doesn't mean he's still twelve and innocent.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 13
Kudos: 290





	state of cold war

lucas is a lot like a dog. loud, and energetic, and mostly obedient. he might even be bashful sometimes when surrounded by the right sort of people, the ones that make him feel silly and sixteen again. chenle for all his money and wit is not that sort of people, so the lucas he has to deal with is nothing but a gentle but unstoppable force, and chenle is sadly nowhere near being immovable. 

it's okay though, chenle doesn't mind his personality much. he's a bit too selfish and gone for someone else to swoon at xuxi's charming smile and the way he fixes his hair like a typical heartthrob from a good old hollywood movie would. he's seen all of the other's tricks. the flex of his arms. the sound of his laugh, rough, bold. the way he commands attention, softly but persistently, like a strong hand that captures the edges of your jaw and twists so you can't escape its movement. with lucas' charms it doesn't seem as intimidating as it is untill it does, and you find yourself, a lightweight a whole head shorter than him, pinned under a friendly but scalding stare, nowhere to hide from it.

but, again, chenle is not the one to run from what he chose himself, so he just embraces it all. that's what needs to be done to receive what he's looking for, and the sacrifice is truly minuscule.

for sure, people made worse things to satisfy their greed. 

lucas scrapes his throbbing insides with his long, long fingers, and chenle's skin becomes a boiling milk. he shrudders and whines, cheeks wet with tears, and moves towards the touch. lucas licks on his shoulders, murmurs praises to his scent, nibbles at his collarbones just like a starving dog would. he's salivating, and in the short timespan chenle can keep his eyes open he can see the outline of the other's dick tight against his jeans. chenle whimps and blindly searches for the zipper. he wants that, in his mouth, in his body, everywhere. he wants to be ripped open and to ride that giant thing that for sure will bring him more pain than pleasure. he's okay with that. he's already in pain.

when lucas uses his filthy hands to help him with the fly all chenle sees is jisung interlacing his huge dumb fingers with his own. he shuts his eyes again and bites on his tongue not to moan. 

damn. 

he's done everything he could to literally fuck the idea of being sexual with park jisung out of his brain but it just won't surrender. 

lucas is holding both their dicks in his honey coloured hands and they look so ridiculous lined up next to each other that sight alone must give lele the idea of how wrong must be to even entertain the thought of ever being with jisung like that. 

he slaps xuxi's hands away softly and gets his mouth on the other's cock instead. he's really fucking good at that, blowjobs, lucas growls the second chenle starts working his tongue on him. not that chenle has ever had a lot of practice.

he just thinks of jisung's lips a lot.

lucas tangles his hands into chenle's hair, an ugly dirty blond, and tugs at it happily. lele hums, busy, he's not a fan but he doesn't mind. all the boys find the colour pretty and fitting for such a sweet boy as him. people call him a princess, an angel. kun ruffles it affectionately before giving him _the look_. that deep motherly stare that says, "for the love of god, don't do anything stupid".

fucking your conflicted feelings away with a bandmate must be rather high on kun's "something stupid" list, but all's better than being checked in on the "something  
unforgivable" addendum. 

something like dreaming of corrupting a perfectly innocent baby, which park jisung is. 

most of the time.

chenle pulls away when he feels it's time and situates himself on lucas' lap. he holds onto his strong shoulders while sinking on his dick, and it's motherfucking tight. hot tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, and he lets himself cry, whine, shiver, for lucas to enjoy the show. and now is not the best time to think about how similar jisung's dick must feel inside him but he does so anyways. it's impossible to move even though they did that already, several times. the struggle is not unexpected. lucas is patient with him, talks to him like he's a frightened horse, rubs his clothed back, up and down, warm, familiar. jisung does that too when he's in the mood for being sociable for once. 

chenle slams himself on lucas' dick with a pained cry and starts to move to make any thoughts fly from his head in panic. he welcomes the pain like it's forgiveness.

xuxi comes super fast. he's been extra sensitive from the blowjob already so all he needed was a few good thrusts. it's perhaps the quickest, most painful ride chenle's experienced since his last trip to shanghai amusement park. it's perfect. just the right amount of torture he deserves for staining jisung's carma with his dirty thoughts.

lucas tucks a few stray blond strands away from chenle's sweaty forehead and kisses it gently like a father would. that sounds really wrong in chenle's head, but that's exactly how lucas feels — fatherly, protective. he helps him clean. he pats his ass when lele tugs his own pants back on, and there's nothing intimate left in that gesture. lucas is a great friend, and even though he doesn't get chenle's intentions he's smart enough not to pry.

he's such a gentle giant.

just like jisung.

chenle has a hickey low on his chest. 

jisung gives it the longest stare ever™ in a changing room after they've hit the showers, it lasts nearly a minute, like, it's there even after chenle rolls his shirt down and smoothes it out. weird. the guy chews his lips like he's gonna say something about it but no. not a sound comes out. jeno calls them all out, and so they go out, silently obedient and spent after practice. jisung is even more jumpy than usual and he doesn't sit next to him in the van like he promised he would so they could watch some latest basket highlights together. it's fine, chenle knows he's a bit too annoying for the boy to handle sometimes, so he gives him space.

more and more space.

he feels like a goddamn astronaut by the end of the week which is filled with radio silence and a ridiculous amount of length between them. jisung looks pouty, behaves bratty. he keeps close to jaemin and doesn't share his spotify updates anymore.

he's such a child it's painful, but his lips still look freaking kissable. chenle feels disgusted with himself. 

they're made to sit close to each other on their next vlive and it's awkward how little jisung talks and how wide he spreads his legs. at some moment his hand finds itself on chenle's pointy knee and stays there for good even though chenle tries to throw it off. he feels trapped and intimidated. jisung's grip is steel cold and immovable.

it's so bad for his brain he makes lucas finger him for what seems like hours. he's a moaning mess afterwards, excessive saliva glossing his chin and all. he dreams of jisung's fingers in his mouth and on his knees, crawling higher. if the thought was scarily pleasant before, now it's just scary. the boy's digits become spiders in his twisted dreams.

jisung notices a new hickey too, it's just above chenle's hipbone. chenle wants to ask, "bruh, what're you staring at? my eyes are up here", and he expects questions too. something shy and nervous, something along the lines of "hey, are you seeing someone?".

— are you fucking someone?

it's ridiculous. jisung doesn't ever use such crude language but there he is, lying down on his bed, playing on the phone, enjoying life. he doesn't even turn to chenle when he puts that bullet home.

— so, are you fucking anyone?

chenle puts his own phone down.

— no? what the hell?

technically it's the truth. he is the one being fucked. 

that answer gets a reaction from jisung, not the one chenle's been expecting though. the boy's glancing at him from above his phone.

— oh really? 

— yeah, really. why?

— it's bad for the group if you're fucking around. and i've seen the hickeys.

this shit stings. jisung looks hot when he's grumpy, but all the brownie points he could get for that are lost forever in the bottomless pit called major disappointment. chenle could expect anything but jisung worrying about the group more than about his best friend. 

where did the sweet boy go?

chenle grabs his stuff before fleeting out of the room.

— maybe you should stop watching me then, you idiot.

he doesn't stop, his stares become even more bold and mocking instead, so much that chenle becomes shy eating in his presence. eating is a lot like sex. you lick, you suck, and then you swallow. sex and jisung don't mesh up right in chenle's head, so he tries to avoid the boy as much as he can. 

other guys roll their eyes at them, calling them silly and giving a wide berth to another childish fight of theirs. with the exception that it's probably the first time they fight, so no one knows how to damage control it.

he doesn't usually let lucas kiss him on the mouth, but with the way jisung behaves lately chenle becomes the one to initiate it. he misses being loved, so lucas loves him up twice as heavy. he's strong and overwhelming, making lele's head dizzy with the way he makes out — he kisses deep, sucks him in and never let's the boy breathe. it's still nice. chenle feels safe covered with his huge body. 

he doesn't feel that safe with jisung anymore.

they almost fight. lucas is all smiles when he enters the practice room with some other chinese members, and for a short moment he lets his hand fall onto the small of chenle's back. the gesture is familiar and cute, chenle preens under the light of his affection, but it's short-lived as jisung comes out of nowhere and pushes himself in between them. xuxi doesn't give way though, he latches onto chenle's hand, still smiling as if he doesn't notice any hostility. 

jisung honest to god hits lucas' arm then and shoves him away with his shoulder. it's not that obvious as the movements are small and everyone else is busy chatting and catching up in the short break in between the workout, but chenle's throat closes on itself in fear. the air is cracking, thick with electricity.

— hey, what's the matter? 

lucas' usually warm voice is wary. jisung's face seems indifferent, but there are hard lines around his mouth that make him look years older than he actually is.

— nothing, hyung.

— huh, alright?

jisung stubbornly shields chenle from lucas for the rest of the ten minutes the guys spend inside the room with the dreamies. chenle would've laughed at it if he was not so intimidated. he would've loved jisung's sudden childish jealousy if they were not in the state of cold war. if only.

they still barely talk to each other, but after that encounter with lucas jisung becomes so touchy it's borderline harassment. his hands are always roaming up and down chenle's thighs, making him close his legs in shame. they caress his uncovered forearms, making his skin itch, pat his head so lightly the touch is barely there but it is, it's all been on record, followed by lele's small, slightly uncomfortable smile.

chenle's mind tells him it's just jisung being a cheeky attention seeking brat, nothing personal, but lucas is away with overseas promotions and lele doesn't have anyone to pour out his frustrations onto. it's so hard to fight the desire to surrender and enjoy the way the touches linger.

jisung is standing directly behind him in line, it's some low-key chinese food restaurant. his huge hands ghost over chenle's waist for a moment before giving in, and chenle melts from the way the fire inside his belly licks on the thin walls. he waits for jisung to squeeze him roughly and let go as he often does lately, but it doesn't happen. he's simply holding on, slowly rubbing his thumbs against the fabric of chenle's hoodie. it's a gesture almost too intimate for a public place and it breaks lele's heart to know he's simply being toyed with.

jisung misses his turn for the food.

he forgets to get himself a tray, busy being chenle's backpack, so chenle gets extras to share, because jisung, just like any other growing kid, is a glutton. jaemin, jeno and renjun eye their tray with mischief, but they don't get to the part where they laugh over their younglings trying to awkwardly work through a single plate with two sets of chopsticks. chenle's phone rings, and he excuses himself to answer, leaving the food untouched.

jisung follows him into the dimly lit bathroom soon after. it's meant for one person only.

— i need to answer this.

— is that lucas? 

he doesn't even add 'hyung' after, and while he often does that to the dreamies for fun he never lets himself be impolite to other guys. the brat is sure in his rebellious phase.

— it's my mom.

— oh.

jisung looks a bit taken aback but he doesn't get out of the room, doesn't even move to step back. he just smiles that adorable gummy smile of his and shoves his hands inside his pockets.

— go on then.

— can you give me some privacy?

— why, are you gonna discuss your hook ups?

he's still smiling oh so sweetly. chenle chokes on nothing and declines the call. he can text kun later.

— what the fuck, man?

jisung shrugs and goes to the sink to wash his hands just to busy himself with something. he seems to be in a great mood. it's annoying.

— no but for real, what's going on with you? 

— i'm same as always.

— oh really? you've barely said five words to me this week.

— why won't you talk to the guy that fucks you if you're feeling so chatty?

jisung's bright mocking smile makes his words sound twisted, cruel. chenle has always thought this boy has no evil bone in his body. he's afraid to find out he's been wrong.

he's also very tired. those mind games fuck him harder than any dildo could, he doesn't have a playbook for a situation like this, he's always been simple-minded. 

he runs his fingers through his freshly bleached hair. they're almost white, glowing in the dark.

— why are you so fixed on who i sleep with?

when jisung answers it's almost a whisper, but the walls of the bathroom amplify it to such a level the sound swims in chenle's head. he almost thinks he imagined it to himself, craving it for so long. 

he didn't.

— because i don't understand why would you choose them over me?

they stand there, hollow silence between them, the words separating them like a thin wall, a see-through.

chenle cleans his throat nervously. he doesn't quite get it, but he's familiar with jisung's insecurities.

— i'm not choosing anyone over you, it's not a competition, — lele speaks as calmly as he can, makes his voice sound reassuring and kind. — you're still my best friend. even if i start spending time with someone else it changes nothing, i promise.

jisung doesn't answer this. he looks at his feet, shoulders raised protectively, teasing smile suddenly gone. chenle's not sure if he must expect anything more from him or if their conversation is over even though jisung doesn't seem consoled by his affirmations. it's this moment that shows how damn young and vulnerable his sungie is. he's half a head taller than chenle, broader, he's devilishly handsome and sexy, but he's just a child on the inside.

chenle puffs, comes closer to jisung and grabs the back of his neck. the boy pouts and lowers his head even more but the way he immediately relaxes and melts under the touch is deeply familiar. chenle knows how to take his edge off better than anyone, having to deal with his quiet temper tantrums for years, but also just because they're close.

— so are you in love with them?

oh god, not again.

chenle feels his lips jerk unhappily, and jisung catches their movement with his intense glossy stare. this question contains so many traps lele might need to get on his tiptoes to answer it and not get caught. jisung's hand is laying heavy on his back, keeping him in place, and chenle flushes. 

there he is, the guy he actually uses the l word on in his mind. how the hell is lele gonna explain to him how fuckbuddies work? no way. 

he rubs on the warm skin of jisung's neck affectionately while talking.

— i like you more than them if that's the compliment you're fishing for here.

jisung groans and shakes his head, colour high on his soft baby cheeks. damn he's too pretty up close.

— well now you don't making any sense at all, lele.

— huh?

— if you like me more then them, why won't you sleep with me instead?

chenle shrieks and jumps but jisung holds him tight so he has nowhere to run. did he really hear what he did?

— because you're a child, jisung, and you have no idea what you're talking about!

— no offence but you're blind as a motherfucking rat.

— rats are not even blind!

that's all chenle manages to breath out before jisung pins him to a wall and bites into his lips with all he has. it's like all his pent up feelings got released at once. one kiss, quick and hard and messy. it's over so fast chenle barely has time to blink. jisung's face is completely beet-red when he moves away, and knowing him, it must've taken a tad too much from him to make such a bold move. jisung off stage is shy, geeky and modest. he doesn't go around kissing people open mouthed without consent.

he does now, apparently.

this boy is a problem.

jisung licks his lips quickly, shrudders and lifts his palms as if to start playing with his terrifyingly bendy fingers as he usually does when he's dying of embarrassment and wishes for the ground do swallow him. the boy exibits all the telltale signs of an upcoming panic attack. 

he's lucky there's someone who'd fight that ground for the right to swallow him first.

chenle silently reaches out to him with both hands in a universal sign that means "come to me", and jisung immediately steps into his space again. the skin of their cheeks glides together. jisung holds onto him for dear life. chenle pulls a hand through his dark hair and pushes that giant head into the crook of his own shoulder. he instantly feels something like a small peck through the thick fabric of his hoodie. 

he's been fucked so hard he couldn't walk straight but this, this is what makes him weak. 

someone knocks at the bathroom door and tries the handle.

— boys, are you alive over there?

jisung freezes on the spot. chenle squeaks with an embarrassingly tiny voice.

— yeah, just a moment.

— it's been forever, we're gonna leave without you.

— okay, one second!

the manager leaves with heavy footsteps and jisung exhales a soft ohmygod right into chenle's face. they stare at each other like two deers caught in the headlights of each other's ocean eyes.

— blind as a bat.

— huh?

— blind as a bat, that's what i meant before. not a rat. a bat.

— yeah, thank you einstein, i figured. did you fucking lock the door?

— let's say i was hopeful.

chenle hits jisung on the arm. it's so them.

— nerd.

— it worked tho. don't hit your boyfriend.

— since when are you my boyfriend?

— since your mom told me back in shanghai to behave and not corrupt her son in her own house.

chenle feels like his face will fall off from the intense heat attacking it from beneath.

— no she didn't.

jisung nods, clearly amused by chenle's inner turmoil. that devil.

— she didn't, jaemin did. he even packed me a condom.

— what the hell, — chenle can't hold his disappointed whine in. — you should've been most innocent out of all of us.

— yeah, sorry, forgot to update you on how i'm not a twelve year old anymore. next time you forget i have a dick i'll send you an email.

— uh-huh, keep talking and you won't have a dick anymore. 

— you're as intimidating as a cupcake. date me please.

chenle's breath hitches. jisung's face is relaxed and honest and chenle can't imagine ever hurting him. he can't imagine them together either, the thought of keeping away sits too deep in him.

one second too long and jisung's face falls like the sun does, leaving the world in the dark.

— or is he such a good fuck you'd rather keep him?

oh, so that's what it is about. chenle bites the meat of his cheek and tries not to sound hurt.

— you don't want to be with me, sungie, you want me to stop seeing someone else. it's okay, i can do that.

— great, can you also please stop twisting my words and face them as they are?

— maybe after dinner?

— you're so annoying sometimes.

— one less reason to date me i guess?

chenle is already halfway through the door and jisung obediently follows him with a stubborn murmur. 

— there's no such thing as reasons to date. i just want to. 

— not everyone gets everything they want, honey.

— yeah, true. — they walk side by side and jaemin's pink head sticks out like a beacon in the far corner of the hall. jisung whispers the tail of his thought into chenle's ear before taking off to join their team. — but you'll get this for me, lele, because you like me the most.

he's not wrong.


End file.
